EverWorld IV : le Parchemin Perdu
by Kaerla
Summary: Les choses changent à Everworld... Dans un monde où dieux et mortels apprennent à se découvrir, chacun trouve sa place avec plus ou moins de peines. Mais lorsque à la menace de Ka Anor s'ajoute celle, insidieuse, d'un mystérieux Guetteur... SoonInEnglish
1. Chapter 1

Ca craint.

Quoique.

Trois mots qui s'entrechoquaient dans mon crâne depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Ca craint. Quoique. Ca quoique. Craint. C'est moi ou je m'emmêle ?

-David ?

La voix inquiète d'April a résonné faiblement derrière la porte épaisse. J'ai enfoui plus profondément mon visage dans l'oreiller et j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Pas envie de parler. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de poser tout ce que je ressentais à plat, calmement, sans me défiler parce qu'on avait une mission sur laquelle se concentrer.

Bon, en fait, si, c'était plutôt le courage qui m'avait manqué.

J'aimais Senna. Je l'avais vraiment aimée. Pas comme un type chauffé aux hormones désire une fille ou comme un gosse dit qu'il est amoureux. Son parfum, le son de sa voix, sa chaleur, son énigme. Ce mystérieux pouvoir qu'elle avait exercé sur moi et qui m'avait réduit au rang de pantin, j'étais bien forcé de l'admettre maintenant. J'avais aimé tout ça.

Et comme le drogué qu'on purge du poison qui court dans ses veines, j'étais en manque. Oui, elle m'avait empoisonné, manipulé. Mais je l'aimais. Allez comprendre.

Trois coups secs à la porte me firent relever la tête. Pas maintenant, April. Désolé, va falloir compter sans moi.

Trois coups plus forts.

Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai, c'est impossible d'avoir un quart d'heure de répit en ce bas monde ? J'ai silencieusement prié que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours.

« Si quelqu'un se pointe et la décolle de ma porte, »ai-je songé, « je lui rends un culte à vie ».

Quoique. Vu les gens qui traînaient dans le coin, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée, ce genre de promesses.

-David ! a t-elle appelé à nouveau, plus fort. Je sais que tu m'entends !

Allez, pitié, quelqu'un... Jalil, tiens, décolle-toi des mines du roi nain et viens intercepter la sangsue en balançant deux-trois phrases compliquées avec des mots de psychanalayse. Oui, Jalil, mon vieux, là maintenant, tu serais la meilleure option.

J'ai mentalement exhorté l'intellectuel surbooké de venir à mon aide pendant un moment.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec la quantité de dieux qui déambulaient dans les parages, mes ondes télépathiques passeraient ?

J'ai ricané un peu bêtement, puis je me suis à nouveau affalé sur le lit.

Senna.

Une énigme vivante, qui était devenue une énigme posthume. A cause de moi, j'en étais persuadé. Peut-être que j'aurais pu la changer. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait moi, qu'elle n'avait pas à tenter de dominer Everworld.

Minute. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle me possédait.

Comment on désintéresse quelqu'un du pouvoir, alors ?

J'aurais du trouver. J'aurais du la sauver.

C'était un peu tard, maintenant, mais ça me rendait dingue.

Senna.

« Il serait peut-être temps que je tourne la page », ai-je pensé. On allait avoir suffisamment à régler dans les temps à venir pour ne pas en plus que mes sentiments et mes doutes viennent jouer les grains de sable dans l'engrenage. Me libérerai-je un jour de cette fascination ?

« Avec le temps, tout passe », avait coutume de dire mon père. Je l'espérais.

J'ai pensé à lui, un moment. Que devenait-il, là-bas, dans ce monde vide d'aventure que j'avais abandonné sans regrets ? Il avait toujours souhaité que je devienne _quelqu'un_. Un homme. Un vrai.

Avais-je réussi ? J'aimais à me dire que oui.

Je m'étais conduit en héros. Plus ou moins. Autant que j'avais pu. Si on exceptait la façon désastreuse avec laquelle je m'étais aplati devant Loki, le premier dieu que nous ayons rencontré. Si l'on exceptait la terreur lâche qui m'avait paralysé devant sa fille Hel, reine des enfers et doctoresse ès-torture.

Quoique je m'étais plutôt bien rattrapé. Ca m'aidait à relativiser. Je m'étais battu contre les armées de Loki et j'avais pénétré de mon plein gré dans les enfers de Hel pour sauver deux dieux prisonniers. En fait, est-ce que ce n'était pas ça, être un homme ? Pas être toujours indestructible, mais se relever et défier l'adversité quand on avait échoué ? Il faudrait que je demande à Jalil.

En fait, j'étais plutôt fier de moi, tout compte fait. Si l'on exceptait Senna.

Toc toc toc !

Et si l'on exceptait le fait que je préférais me cacher dans ma chambre plutôt que d'affronter April et son discours « Tu-veux-qu'on-en-parle ? ». Non, April, je ne veux pas qu'on en parle.

Une voix d'homme, ténue mais grave derrière le bois de la porte, m'a fait tendre l'oreille.

-Ca fait deux heures qu'il est enfermé, a répondu April d'un ton exaspéré.

Sérieux ? Déjà ?

-A moins que vous n'ayiez besoin de lui pour une raison vitale, vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez le laisser un peu tranquille ?

J'aurais reconnu cette voix sarcastique entre mille. J'ai plaqué mon oreiller contre mon visage pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Loki ! Loki était venu à ma rescousse ! Rien que pour ça, j'ai définitivement effacé tout ce qui avait pu se produire auparavant entre le dieu et moi. Un type qui volait au secours des gens martyrisés par les tornades rousses ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne devrait pas rester là à se morfondre ! a répliqué April, tambourinant derechef à ma porte.

-Mais laissez-lui la paix, un peu, a grondé le dieu en s'éloignant, visiblement en emmenant April avec lui si j'en jugeais aux hauts cris que j'entendais.

Lui, il avait été _la_ bonne surprise de la veille. Avec Thor et Balder, tirés des griffes de Hel par notre fine équipe, et Odin qu'il avait accepté de libérer, notre cause avait gagné un sacré quatuor.

Et j'aimais mieux avoir ce genre de dieux dans nos rangs que les sympathiques « cinq-ans-d'âge-mental-quand-ça-nous-prend » que faisaient les dieux grecs.

N'en déplaise à Athéna qui m'avait pris sous son aile.

Parce que Loki, même s'il était profondément malveillant et fourbe, il fallait admettre qu'il mettait volontiers les mains dans le cambouis. Et c'était bien le seul dieu que j'avais jamais vu se battre.

La situation ne craignait pas tant que ça, en fin de compte.

On s'en tirait même plutôt bien. Un bon début pour une lutte qui serait sans merci. Nous allions avoir besoin d'alliés, d'autres alliés, bien sûr. Plus nous serions nombreux, mieux cela vaudrait. Mais avec les quatre Nordiques, l'avenir se parait de couleurs rassurantes.

J'ai soupiré, songeant que si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais un jour content d'avoir Loki dans les parages, je l'aurais traité de dingue.

Senna avait décidément mis un sacré bordel...


	2. Chapter 2

Youpla !

Un grand merci à Vys pour ton adorable review !

J'ai la motivation de continuer cette fic, ne t'en fais pas, je sais déjà globalement comment la trame va se construire. C'est effectivement dommage quil y aie aussi peu de fics sur EW, et d'autant plus regrettable que la plupart sont des slashs pas forcément bien construits... Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, mais bon, il y a pas mal d'ouvertures possibles dans cette saga, pas besoin d'aller chercher du slash à tout prix... Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'essaye de conserver au maximum le style originel ;) Pour ce qui est de Loki, moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, et c'est tant mieux parce que je vais lui donner pas mal d'importance :D Le nombre de reviews m'importe peu, mais savoir qu'il y a au moins un quelqu'un qui apprrécie, ça fait vachement plaisir... Sur ce, la suite !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai émergé de ma chambre quelques heures plus tard. Je crois. Visiblement, je commençais à perdre la notion du temps. J'ai silencieusement prié pour que Loki aie trouvé une occupation saine à April, et j'ai pris la direction de la salle de banquet.

Les couloirs de la cité naine étaient déserts. Les torchères placées à une dizaine de mètres d'intervalle éclairaient assez mal l'endroit, et en d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être assez angoissant.

Sauf qu'après le harem de Hel, il en aurait fallu bien plus pour m'impressioner.

Certaines personnes, quand elles ont vécu des trucs effrayants, prennent ensuite peur pour n'importe quoi. Comme ma mère. Nous nous sommes fait cambrioler, un jour, et pendant des mois, elle a eu une peur panique de sortir. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis plutôt du genre à relativiser, vous savez, « rien-ne-peut-être-pire ».

Et en l'occurrence, c'était carrément le cas.

Un fumet assez appétissant de viande grillée et d'alcool a tenaillé mes narines, et mon ventre s'est crispé. J'ai réalisé que j'étais affamé. Un rapide calcul plus tard, j'accélérais l'allure. Deux jours que je n'avais rien pu avaler. Pas étonnant que mon estomac me sermonne.

Au tournant du couloir, j'ai commencé à entendre des échos fantomatiques de rires et de brouhahas divers. L'épaisseur des murs de granit était telle que le son ne portait pas, à KarnAcier, je l'avais déjà remarqué. Je ne devais donc plus être loin de la salle de banquet. Et effectivement, deux virages et une chute dans l'escalier plus tard, j'arrivais à bon port.

La salle était immense, mais sans commune mesure avec l'Olympe ou le château de Loki. Très grande, mais à échelle humaine. Enfin, naine, en l'occurrence. Des colonnes larges comme des chênes centenaires soutenaient la voûte, loin au-dessus du sol dallé. Des tables étaient disposées un peu partout sans véritable logique, un peu comme au self de mon ancien lycée. Trois larges cheminées étaient percées sur le mur de droite, mais le feu n'y brûlait que dans deux âtres. Tout au fond, une longue table était placée un peu en hauteur, sur une estrade de granit plus foncé. La table d'honneur du roi Baldwin. La table où nous étions sommés de manger, en tant que héros d'Everworld.

Ca me dérangeait un peu. Je n'avais rien contre les honneurs, loin de là (seuls les hypocrites, à mon sens, prétendent ne pas mériter de récompense alors qu'ils agissent en héros) mais ce privilège était doublement contestable. D'une part, parce qu'il impliquait de siéger à la table de plusieurs dieux, d'un enchanteur, d'un roi et d'une foultitude de nobles, et que ces gens ne sont pas toujours des plus calmes. Sans compter que Balder ne tient pas le vin et que les courtisans de Baldwin ont pour hobby d'échanger des messes basses en nous lançants des regards venimeux. En clair, super ambiance.

D'autre part, si cette sympathique engeance a l'habitude d'être regardée, dévisagée, écoutée, surveillée, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'aime pas être observé comme une bête de foire.

Mais bon, désir de roi faisant loi, le quatuor gagnant que nous formions avec Jalil, April et Christopher se devait de coudoyer les grands de KarnAcier. J'espérais juste que nous partirions vite.

Cet « honneur » ne faisait qu'accentuer mon mal-être dans la cité naine.

J'ai parcouru la salle du regard, rassénéré d'y trouver moins de monde qu'à l'ordinaire, puis j'ai soupiré. April était assise à la « table des supers-héros »-le nom dont Christopher avait baptisé le meuble. Je me suis secoué intérieurement, et je me suis dirigé vers elle. Il était temps d'agir comme le type courageux que je pensais être.

Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait également Thor et Merlin, en grande discussion, ainsi que Jalil, qui décortiquait un quartier de viande avec application, et Loki, qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Je les ai salués d'un geste de la main, avant de m'affaler sur la chaise entre April et Jalil. J'ai tiré à moi le plat qui trônait devant lui, et j'ai commencé à remplir mon assiette.

-David ? m'a interpellé April.

-Hmm ? ai-je répondu, déglutissant à toute vitesse.

La viande était délicieuse. Un des points positifs de KarnAcier.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

J'ai évité son regard inquisiteur et attrapé une autre côtelette.

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Par-fait. Ton dégagé, air innocent (du moins je l'espérais). Je me suis mentalement auto-décerné un Oscar d'interprétation.

-J'ai frappé à ta porte, tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas répondu.

C'était le moment de prouver que je valais mon Oscar.

-Ah bon ? ai-je fait en me tournant vers elle, priant pour avoir l'air surpris. Je dormais, il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper, mais j'ai cru que c'était dans mon rêve...

A en juger à son regard compatissant, je pouvais remercier l'Académie.

-Oh. Désolée, je pensais que tu... Bref. Ca va mieux ? Tu devais être épuisé.

-Oui, plutôt, oui... J'ai raté quoi ?

-Rien.

Jalil a toussé brusquement, et a plongé dans sa chope, les yeux hilares. April a fait la moue, et a fait mine d'examiner la table. J'ai noté qu'elle tournait sciemment le dos à Loki depuis le début du repas.

En voulait-elle au dieu pour la façon cavalière dont il l'avait chassée de ma porte ?

J'ai fixé Jalil, et celui-ci a enchaîné quelques gestes très discrets, me montrant du doigt, puis dessinant un carré sur lequel il a fait mine de tocquer, avant de désigner April et Loki et de secouer la main, genre « Ca barde ! ». Je me suis mordu l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Une dispute entre notre tornade rousse made in Chicago et un dieu nordique cynique... Ca avait du être quelque chose ! J'ai réprimé un sourire, puis j'ai vu Loki lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pu maîtriser un bref éclat de rire, que j'ai maquillé en quinte de toux.

-Avalé de travers, me suis-je excusé en toussotant encore un peu pour faire bonne mesure.

April, magnanime, m'a absous d'un geste royal de la main. Jalil a secoué la tête, le visage impassible mais les yeux toujours rieurs. J'ai soudain songé qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'une brouille se produise entre le dieu et elle, ou le voyage serait d'un pénible avéré. Je me suis donc tourné vers Loki.

-Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur ce qui est prévu, maintenant ? l'ai-je questionné.

-Nous ne nous rendrons pas tout de suite sur l'Olympe, je pense, a t-il répondu.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'il y a dans les alentours des dieux et des peuplades qui pourraient bien rejoindre notre cause, a tranquillement répliqué le dieu.

J'ai senti un large sourire s'étendre sur mon visage.

-Génial ! Qui ?

Jalil fixait également Loki, l'air interrogateur. A côté de moi, April s'est tournée de mauvaise grâce dans sa direction, visiblement incapable de résister plus longtemps à sa curiosité. Avisant son changement d'attitude, Jalil a discrètement levé le pouce dans ma direction. J'ai souri plus largement encore.

-Les enfants de la Terre, déjà; ils tiennent trop à la pureté de ce monde pour permettre aux armes de l'Ancien Monde de décimer Everworld. A défaut de se battre contre Ka Anor, ils se battront contre les mortels envahisseurs.

Les "mortels envahisseurs", c'est ainsi que Loki et la plupart des dieux nommaient la bande à Keith.

Selon Jalil, ils tentaient ainsi de se rassurer en rappelant qu'il s'agissait de "mortels", et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec cette explication.

-Les Hindous viendront peut-être également. La rumeur court qu'ils ont perdu Shiva, a continué Loki. Aucun de leurs hommes ne vaut nos guerriers vikings, mais plus nous auront d'alliés, mieux cela vaudra.

J'ai acquiescé, rigolant intérieurement. Ces dieux et leur patriotisme ! Néanmoins, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Loki, sur ce coup-là: les Vikings seraient notre meilleur espoir, avec les hoplites grecs.

-Qui sont les enfants de la Terre ? a questionné April intriguée, toute trace de ressentiment visiblement effacée.

-Il y a plusieurs peuples, mais tous vénèrent ce qu'ils nomment la Terre-mère, la nature. Qui n'est pas vraiment une entité divine, d'ailleurs, répondit pensivement Loki. Les Cheyennes, les Algonquins, les Apaches... Ils se font la guerre, mais ils sont tous du même bord.

-Quoi, les Indiens ? a fait April d'une voix ravie.

Le dieu a froncé les sourcils.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi donc seraient-ils _indiens_ ?

-En fait, il y a confusion, dans l'Ancien Monde, a expliqué Jalil. Lorsque les Européens ont découvert leurs terres, ils croyaient avoir trouvé l'Inde. La méprise est restée longtemps, et aujourd'hui, on les appelle encore Indiens d'Amérique.

-C'est stupide, a remarqué Loki. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les hindous, hormis leur teint.

Jalil a haussé les épaules, l'air fataliste. De toute évidence, il approuvait totalement.

-Quand irons-nous à leur rencontre ? ai-je demandé, brûlant d'impatience. Le défi m'aiguillonait, et en temps qu'Américain de souche, je m'étais souvent interrogé sur les Indiens d'origine, ceux d'avant la colonisation.

-Dès que nous serons tous d'accord sur qui fait quoi et avec qui, a fait le dieu d'un air ennuyé. Thor souhaite rester avec Balder avec qui nous avons quelques dissensions, Merlin tient absolument à rencontrer les Cheyennes mais Kali veut sa tête, et Odin est en froid avec Vishnu... Ce n'est pas évident à gérer.

J'ai regardé Jalil, qui a regardé April, qui m'a regardé. Le même air hébété s'est peint sur nos visages.

-Tâchez de surveiller votre ami, au fait, a conclu Loki en se levant. Nous avons bien assez de problèmes comme ça pour ne pas _en plus_ qu'il kidnappe la future Madame Baldwin.

Il s'est ensuite éloigné et a quitté la salle par une porte derrière notre super-table.

J'ai doucement rigolé dès qu'il a été hors de vue.

-C'est le loup, la chèvre et le chou, leur histoire, ai-je fait remarquer.

Jalil a hoché la tête, l'air sérieux bien qu'amusé.

-On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, avec leurs embrouilles divines. Et dites-vous que pour l'instant, on n'a que ces quatre là à gérer ! Vous imaginez ce que ça va être quand on aura plus d'alliés ?

April a fait la grimace.

-Un bordel intersidéral, voilà ce que ça va être, ai-je commenté en souriant. Mais on en a vu des pires, hein ! On arrivera bien à les faire marcher dans le même sens, va.

Jalil a haussé les épaules.

-J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme, mais j'ai le sentiment que rien qu'avec nos copains de l'Olympe, ça va être coton.

-Ca, c'est clair, a confirmé April. Les dieux grecs ont trop d'ego pour accepter facilement de coopérer avec d'autres. A part peut-être Athéna.

-Et Héphaïstos, ai-je ajouté. Une bouffée de sympathie pour le dieu boiteux m'a envahi.

Jalil a penché la tête sur le côté.

-Vous savez quoi ? nous a t-il glissé.

April et moi avons échangé un regard.

-Quoi ? avons-nous fait en choeur.

-J'adorerais voir Arès se friter avec Loki, a t-il émis sur le ton de la confidence.

Nous avons éclaté de rire dans un bel ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

Hop ! Bon, je vous avoue... J'avais paumé mon mot de passe ffnet. *rouge* Et je l'ai retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards ! Enfin, voici donc la suite ! Un grand merci à Vys qui est revenue, et à Myli et Kurohane, pour vos adorables reviews ! Je vous rassure, je vais pas la lâcher en route, cette fic, j'ai tout plein d'idées et ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ça plaît. :) Et d'autant plus plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fana de Loki sur la planète. :P Bonne lecture !

-----------

Un héraut a débarqué quelques minutes après la fin de notre plantureux repas. Du moins, plantureux pour Jalil et moi, parce que les nains ne sont pas friands de légume, et que la pauvre April, toujours végétarienne, carbure au pain sec et à l'eau depuis notre arrivée.

Non, j'exagère un peu, il y a aussi des patates en ragoût assez peu...ragoûtantes. De temps en temps. Elle a juré de faire un régime exclusivement végétal dès que nous aurions quitté la cité, "quitte à manger de l'herbe", je cite. Sacrée April.

Le héraut, donc, était un nain à l'air grincheux, habillé d'une tunique d'un rouge pétant. S'approchant de notre table, il nous a magistralement ignorés, April et moi, et a brièvement incliné la tête devant Jalil. Rien à voir avec les révérences cérémonieuses que les nains balançaient à tout bout de champ aux dieux, à Merlin et à leur roi.

-Son altesse le roi Baldwin vous fait quérir, Messire Jalil.

Jalil a avalé rapidement le contenu de sa chope.

-Doit être pour l'avancement des travaux dans les mines, a t-il fait en se levant. A toute, tous les deux. Et tâchez de trouver Christopher !

Il a ensuite quitté la salle à la suite du nain messager par la poterne du fond.

Je me suis étiré, et j'ai regardé April. Ses yeux étaient plissés d'inquiétude, et un air mi pensif, mi compatissant, s'était peint sur son visage.

-Pauvre Christopher, a t-elle murmuré. C'est vrai qu'il doit avoir besoin de parler. Je vais essayer de le trouver.

J'ai manqué m'étouffer avec ma bière, et mon instinct de solidarité masculine a tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Il valait mieux pour Christopher que je le trouve avant elle. Je me suis donc levé rapidement et j'ai prétexté une soudaine envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

-Normal, a fait remarquer April en s'étirant, pour un excité de la vie tel que toi, dormir toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, c'est pas bon.

Un demi-sourire a étiré ses jolies lèvres. Elle n'était pas dupe, à l'évidence.

-On se retrouve au dîner, lui ai-je lancé en m'éloignant.

Christopher. Le comique de service, l'alcoolique notoire, le débauché, le trouillard compulsif. Toujours une blague vaseuse au bec et Mach 3 comme vitesse de fuite. A priori, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun, il m'exècre et je le lui rends bien... Sauf que. Sauf que Christopher a aussi ses bons côtés, qu'il sait être courageux, et qu'il a le sens de l'honneur, même s'il le cache bien. Sauf que Christopher, comme moi, est amoureux. Et que, comme moi, il souffre. Parce que sa dulcinée lui est inaccessible... pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que moi, mais le fond est le même. Je le comprends mieux que quiconque. Christopher. Jamais je l'aurais cru un jour, mais il est devenu un frère pour moi. Un compagnon avec qui nous suivons la même route pleine d'embûches. Un ami.

C'est dingue, quand même, la vie.

C'est sur ces pensées que je parcourais les couloirs de KarnAcier, à la recherche du grand machin blond, quand je me suis arrêté d'un coup. "Je le comprends mieux que quiconque." Il fallait que ce soit moi qui lui parle. Est-ce qu'April avait fait exprès titiller mon instinct de solidarité pour me convaincre de me charger de cette lourde tâche ?

Son sourire ironique m'est revenu en mémoire.

Mince, la garce.

J'ai secoué la tête, et j'ai repris mon errance dans le labyrinthe nain. Un truc de fille, sans doute, pour obliger les mecs à faire ce qu'elles veulent sans qu'ils sans rendent compte.

C'est dangereux, en fait, une fille.

"Si j'étais Chris, où est-ce que j'irais ?" me suis-je interrogé.

J'ai fait volte-face. La réponse était évidente.

Je suis arrivé un quart d'heure plus tard aux quartiers des dames de la cour naine... dont faisait maintenant partie Etain, la Juliette de ce Roméo de Christopher.

J'ai tocqué à sa porte, et celle-ci s'est ouverte dans un grincement sur une femme sublime.

Rousse, des yeux d'un bleu vivifiant, un port de tête royal -ce qui n'était guère surprenant vu sa noble naissance.

L'Irlandaise typique, qu'on pourrait prendre pour la soeur aînée d'April tant elles sont semblables.

Sauf qu'April a le bonheur d'être humaine, et que cette dame-là, c'est une semi-elfe, princesse de son état, et de ce fait, la future reine des nains. Si, si.

-David ! s'est-elle exclamée avec un sourire rayonnant.

Ce qui est génial avec Etain, c'est qu'elle donne toujours l'impression que c'est précisément vous qu'elle voulait voir.

-Bonjour, princesse Etain, l'ai-je salué. Vous, euh, vous n'auriez pas...

-Tu cherches Christopher ? a t-elle fait, l'air soudain si triste que j'ai maudit mon légendaire manque de tact.

Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer.

-Il était dans les parages ce matin, a t-elle dit d'un ton monocorde. Je...lui avais bien dit de ne plus chercher à me voir, mais...

Elle a fait un geste las de la main.

-Je ne saurais lui en vouloir, a t-elle murmuré, mais... il nous rend les choses plus difficiles à tous les deux.

J'ai senti mon coeur se serrer. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai regretté de n'avoir jamais su réconforter les gens. Se sentir impuissant face à la détresse d'une personne est déjà une chose terrible, mais quand c'est une personne que vous appréciez et que vous respectez profondément, là...

Elle a du lire dans mes yeux tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire, car elle a eu un pauvre sourire.

-Il ne doit pas être loin, m'a t-elle dit avec un sourire encourageant. Si tu le trouves, je t'en prie...

Elle a inspiré un grand coup, comme si elle luttait intérieurement contre sa conscience, puis s'est humectée les lèvres en se tordant les mains.

-Dis-lui que je l'aime, a t-elle brusquement fait à voix basse. Et que je l'attendrai.

-Je...lui dirai, ai-je promis, la gorge nouée.

Quand elle a refermé sa porte, j'ai vu des larmes refoulées briller dans ses yeux clairs.

Je crois que jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi inutile. A cet instant, je me suis juré de tout faire pour qu'un jour, elle et Chris puissent s'aimer à leur convenance. Juré.

-Elle est belle même dans le malheur, a fait une voix enrouée sur ma gauche. Elle a perdu sa famille et elle a du se vendre à cet horrible type, et elle arrive à garder la face. Elle est belle, non, David ? Hein ? Elle est belle... Etain... Non ?

Je me suis retourné en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, Chris, elle est très belle, très...digne, ai-je répondu en le fixant.

Des cernes mauves s'étalaient sur son visage, tellement marqués qu'on aurait dit un panda. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait pleuré. Rien ne subsistait de son entrain habituel.

-Ouais, a t-il marmonné. Elle veut pas me voir. Ca craint, mec. On va être séparés pendant peut-être vingt ans, pendant que je deviendrai un gros lard aigri par cette putain de vie, ou que je crèverai au combat, peut-être, ce qui aurait plus de gueule, franchement, et elle refuse de me voir. Merde, mec, elle va se marier, et pas avec moi. Ca craint.

Malgré moi, j'ai hoché la tête, puis j'ai soigneusement pesé les mots que je comptais dire.

-Chris...ai-je commencé.

-Deux jours, deux jours avant qu'elle se marie, on pourrait en faire, des trucs, tous les deux, en deux jours, histoire de se dire adieu sans rien regretter, mais non, et en plus avec ces sangsues de courtisanes qui lui collent aux basques, elle est surveillée 24 heures sur 24, c'est pire que le KGB, ces saloperies, a poursuivi Christopher d'une voix monotone.

-Chris, l'ai-je pressé. Ecoute.

Il a tourné un visage vide de toute émotion vers moi.

-Ecoute, vieux, je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est franchement pas le moment de te laisser abattre. On va avoir plein de problèmes à régler-à commencer par ce petit salopard de Keith. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est obligés de demander de l'aide aux nains, je te rappelle; alors pitié, aide-moi à lui exploser la gueule, Chris. On a besoin de toi, mec !

Il a ricané bêtement. Ca partait mal.

-Mouais, a t-il fait. Et ça me ramènera Etain ? Ces histoires de vengeance à la con, c'est bon pour les types comme toi, David, les bons petits soldats avec le syndrome du super-héros. Moi, je...

-Christopher, l'ai-je coupé fermement sans relever la provocation (une fois n'est pas coutume), ya deux façons de gérer une situation. Ou tu te lamentes sur ton sort en croisant les doigts très fort pour que ça s'arrange, ou tu fais payer aux responsables de ta situation ce que tu subis. T'as le choix, mec: désespoir ou colère. A toi de voir de quel côté tu te situes.

Il m'a regardé étrangement.

-Tu sais quoi, a t-il fait avec un presque-sourire, c'est pas si con, ce que tu dis, général.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire.

-Tu sais, ai-je ensuite hésité, je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est pareil pour moi.

La violence qui s'est soudain peinte sur ses traits m'a surpris.

-Que dalle ! a t-il sifflé. C'est pas pareil, mec ! Je te signale que c'est à cause de ta sorcière bien-aimée qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie ! Tu piges ! Rien à voir ! Ca a rien à voir ! Etain n'est pas Senna !

-Je sais ! ai-je explosé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais que c'était une manipulatrice psychopathe, une meurtrière, une...une...

-Une pure salope, a suggéré Christopher.

-Ouais, si tu veux, une... salope, ai-je péniblement poursuivi, je sais que tout est de sa faute et que je l'ai laissé se servir de moi comme d'un pantin ! Mais je l'aime, tu piges ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai aimée ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu crèves d'amour pour ta princesse ? Senna est morte, et même quand elle était en vie, je n'ai jamais pu vraiment l'avoir. Etain va se marier. Tu crois quoi, Chris ? Que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir le coeur brisé par une fille... inaccessible ?

Je me suis tu, essouflé par ma tirade, à la fois soulagé et honteux d'avoir enfin pu dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Christopher a tiqué, et m'a longuement dévisagé. Je crois qu'à cet instant, il a compris ce que j'avais réalisé il y a peu. Il a émis un drôle de bruit, entre l'éclat de rire et le sanglot, et m'a tendu la main.

-C'est encore pire pour toi, en fait, a t-il remarqué en souriant pauvrement.

-Nan, ai-je répondu en secouant la tête et en serrant sa main tendue. Parce que moi, je peux faire mon deuil et tourner la page.

-On est une belle paire de crétins, quand même, a t-il murmuré. T'sais quoi, David ?

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour pour pote un petit général tatillon et bravache de ton genre.

-Et Juif, qui plus est.

-Ca craint, la vie.

-J'te l'accorde.


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------------------

Me revoilà !

Vys et Myli : mille mercis d'être revenues, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D Pour être honnête, j'exècre absolument l'idylle Senna/David, moi aussi, mais c'était un passage obligé pour articuler l'histoire. Pas d'inquiétudes, c'est certainement la dernière fois où le nom de Senna apparaîtra dans cette fic. :P

J'ai également un peu de mal avec Miss Etain, Vys, mais qui sait, elle a peut-être des côtés plus intéressants, bien cachés ? (oui, bien, bien cachés...) Quant à la romance en général dans cette fic, je resterai muette... Tu verras bien, Myli ! :P

Aeris: Merci beaucoup ! Je m'efforce de respecter au maximum l'oeuvre originale, ça me fait très, très plaisir de voir que c'est apparemment fidèle ! :D

Sans transition, la suite !

--------

Nous avons marché (ou plutôt erré) pendant un bon moment dans les galeries naines, discutant de tout et de rien avec Christopher. Nous avons âprement débattu sur des sujets dont nous nous fichions tous deux éperdument, comme la meilleure place en cours de maths ou qui de MacDonalds ou du Taco Bell faisait les meilleures frites. Des sujets irréels maintenant que nous étions à Everworld, et que nous n'irions plus ni en maths, ni au fast-food, mais qui avaient une agréable saveur d'insignifiance.

Croyez-moi, une pause-platitudes, à Everworld, ça fait un bien fou.

Je crois que l'Ancien Monde ne manque pas plus à Chris qu'il ne me manque à moi, mais nous avons tous deux apprécié de nous retrouver à nouveau "comme au bon vieux temps", insouciants comme le sont les ados standard de Chicago.

Mince, j'avais vraiment pensé "l'Ancien Monde" ? Voilà que je parlais comme Merlin. Ce qui en disait long sur les regrets que j'éprouvais, ou plutôt que je n'éprouvais pas, à l'égard de mon ancienne vie.

Le monde réel, pour moi, maintenant, c'était Everworld.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous sommes tombés sur April. Littéralement. Elle et Christopher sont entrés en collision, juste avant que je ne m'emmêle les pieds et que je leur tombe dessus à mon tour.

-David, a fait Christopher d'un air faussement gêné, tu vois, c'est sympa de te joindre à nous, mais on aurait bien aimé être tranquilles tous les deux, hein mon poussin ?

-Rêve, a répliqué April en s'extirpant très dignement du tas que nous formions. Vous tombez à pic, sans mauvais jeu de mots; je vous cherchais.

Elle nous a alternativement regardés (pendant que nous nous relevions avec toute la grâce d'un mammouth laineux), puis m'a adressé un sourire approbateur et un semi clin d'oeil, confirmant ma théorie sur la façon dont elle m'avait manipulé. Je n'ai pas hésité à lui rendre son sourire.

Sacrée April.

-Réunion extraordinaire chez Merlin, là maintenant tout de suite, nous a t-elle annoncé avec l'air grandiloquent des hérauts.

-Oyez, oyez, gens messieurs, les héros d'Everworld sont sommés de se joindre céans au reste de leur troupe de bras cassés, a pouffé Christopher. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, encore, le vieux machin ?

-Organiser la suite des réjouissances, a répondu April en s'engageant dans un étroit corridor.

-Faut pas être épais, avec ce couloir, a remarqué Chris en ricanant. J'connais des autochtones qui doivent sûrement rentrer le ventre pour passer ! Donc comme ça, ça y est, c'est The grande réunion stratégique qui verra résolue l'énigme de "Comment on fait coopéreer tous les comiques qu'on a rencontré au cours de notre super Everworld-trip afin de sauver le monde ?"

-Espérons-le, a fait April en montrant ses doigts croisés.

-Notre général va sûrement en profiter pour briller un peu en société, non, Davidos ? a continué Chris à mon égard.

April a retenu un gloussement. J'ai décidé de jouer le jeu, ayant retrouvé ma bonne humeur.

-Ca se peut, ai-je affirmé d'un air faussement pédant.

-Ca m'excite, ce sourire crâneur de conquistador, a fait Chris en m'adresant un clin d'oeil lubrique.

J'ai aussitôt effacé ledit sourire de mon visage, tandis qu'April riait sous cape.

-Au fait, s'est enquérit Chris en se tournant vers elle, paraît que c'est le grand amour, entre toi et Loki ?

Je n'ai pu retenir un gloussement, qui s'est vite transformé en fou rire quand April s'est arrêtée et tournée vers lui pour lui répondre.

-Jaloux, Chris ? a t-elle fait d'une voix sensuelle, avec une oeillade enjôleuse.

Après un moment de stupeur, il a également éclaté de rire.

-Non, sérieusement, a t-il repris une fois calmé, vous êtes vraiment engueulés, pour de vrai de vrai ?

-En quelque sorte, a répondu April en masquant un sourire. Divergence d'intérêts.

-Bon sang, j'aurais aimé voir ça, a soupiré Christopher d'un air rêveur.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hocher vigoureusement la tête, et c'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant que nous sommes arrivés aux quartiers de Merlin.

April a toqué à la porte, tandis que Christopher lançait un "C'est nous !" enjoué. L'enchanteur nous a ouvert quelques secondes plus tard, et nous a enjoint d'entrer d'un geste accueillant.

-Manquait plus que vous, a t-il fait en nous invitant à rejoindre les autres, rassemblés autour de plusieurs petites tables basses.

Il y avait déjà Jalil, plongé dans un tas de papiers sur lesquels il griffonait fébrilement, Odin qui s'amusait à faire clignoter des lumières semblables à celles des aurores boréales autour de ses doigts, Loki, négligemment affalé dans un fauteuil, et Thor et Balder, en pleine discussion. Aucun ne dépassait les deux mètres de haut, ce qui était loin en dessous de leur taille habituelle.

J'ai apprécié qu'ils s'abstiennent ainsi d'afficher leur supériorité. C'était quand même plus facile de discuter avec eux sans avoir à risquer le torticolis...

Chris s'est jeté sans aucune gêne sur un fauteuil semblable à celui de Loki, tandis qu'April prenait place entre Odin et Jalil. Je me suis assis à côté de Thor, non sans avoir salué d'un geste le gratin du Panthéon nordique.

Merlin est resté debout, le temps de compulser quelques documents, puis s'est installé en tailleur à même le sol.

-Alors, a lancé Christopher en parcourant la troupe du regard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Odin prit la parole.

-Il nous faut plus d'alliés, a émis le dieu d'une voix grave.

-C'est évident, a approuvé Loki.

-Vous avez eu l'occasion de parcourir Everworld, a remarqué Thor en nous fixant, Jalil, April, Chris et moi. Sur qui pouvons-nous compter, selon vous ?

Nous nous sommes regardés. Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais je ne parvenais pas à la formuler sans qu'elle paraîsse insultante. C'est finalement April qui m'a délivré.

-Attendez, a t-elle dit en observant Merlin et les quatre divinités. Vous vivez ici depuis la crétion d'Everworld, vous ne devriez pas mieux savoir que nous qui voudrait de se ranger de notre côté ? Je veux dire, vous êtes collègues, non ?

-Nous nous connaissons, bien sûr, a répondu Balder d'un air ennuyé, mais la confiance est toujours très relative entre dieux...

-La vérité, a commenté Loki d'une voix douce, c'est que nos rivalités nous empêchent de nouer des alliances solides. Nous sommes rarement honnêtes, entre nous, pour la simple raison que se confier à un rival peut lui permettre de nous manipuler. Entre dieux d'un même Panthéon, nous pouvons nous supporter, mais la méfiance qui nous anime à l'égard des divinités étrangères est sans égale.

Jalil a hoché la tête.

-On l'avait déjà remarqué avec nos copains de l'Olympe, a t-il fait remarquer. Les dieux sont xénophobes, pour la plupart. Comment tu veux qu'ils aient d'eux-même l'idée de s'allier ?

-Je vois, a fait April. Je vois. Mais si nous vous suggérons des alliés potentiels, vous sauriez en juger ?

Les dieux ont acquiescé, l'air soulagé.

-Bon, a commencé Jalil. Nous pouvons déjà compter sur vos Vikings, ainsi que sur les hoplites grecs. Parmi les dieux de l'Olympe, ils nous sont tous favorables, mais j'en connais peu sur qui on puisse vraiment compter...

-Athéna est sage, a commenté Thor. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des Grecs que de se battre, mais elle le fera.

-Par contre, oubliez les autres, a ricané Loki. C'est indigne de leur précieuse personne que de se battre autrement qu'en envoyant leurs hommes à la mort.

Odin a grimacé, mais il n'a pas nié.

-Zeus ne se battra que contre Ka Anor, a t-il soudain dit. Combattre des mortels lui déplairait effectivement.

-Yaaaahoo, ai-je fait en soupirant. Héphaïstos se battrait peut-être, mais surtout, il pourrait nous aider à forger des armes... Avec le minerai des nains, on aurait rapidement de quoi faire.

-Les elfes de la reine Goëwynne sont également des combattants émérites, et si nous les payons, les fées pourraient nous être d'un grand secours, est intervenu Merlin.

-Je crois que c'est tout, a réfléchi April. Les autres n'étaient pas spécialement... Enfin, bref.

-Reste le cas des Hindous et des Enfants de la terre, a commenté Loki. J'ai pris la libert de contacter Vishnu, il accepte de nous recevoir.

-Il n'est jamais facile de savoir comment les choses se produiront quand on a affaire aux Hindous, a fait Merlin en se grattant la tête, mais cela vaut la peine d'essayer.

-Hmpf, a grogné Odin. J'espère que nous parviendrons à une trève, ou nous allons connaître des difficultés.

-Leurs rapports sont un peu... tendus, m'a glissé Thor, avisant mon air perplexe.

Merlin a haussé les épaules.

-Pour ma part, j'éviterai Kali, mais je pense que cette rencontre sera constructive. Quant aux Enfants de la terre...

-On a tout le temps d'y réfléchir, a tranché Jalil. L'urgence, pour l'instant, c'est de se mettre les Hindous dans la poche. On verra plus tard pour les Enfants de la Terre.

Nous avons tous acquiescé.

-Oh, a soudain fait April en claquant des doigts, j'y pense, on a fini par comprendre la géographie d'Everworld, mais c'est galère pour s'y retrouver. Vous n'auriez pas une carte, à tout hasard ?

Merlin a hoché la tête, s'est levé, a farfouillé un moment dans une pile de feuilles, et nous a tendu un parchemin.

-Gardez-là, a t-il fait. Elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi !

-Gé-niaaaaal, s'est extasié Chris en s'approchant, on a enfin un plan de ce pays de fous ! Maintenant, si on se paume dans ce monde de doux dingues, on saura exactement dans quel pétrin on s'est fourrés ! C'est-y pas beau, ça, messieurs-dames ?

April a souri, captivée par la carte. Des traits plus ou moins épais y délimitaient les territoires de chaque divinité, de façon simpliste mais assez précise.

-C'est vrai qu'ici, vous êtes un peu des touristes, a remarqué Loki en souriant.

-Des immigrés, plutôt, a corrigé Jalil en traçant du bout du doigt un chemin qui partait du château de Loki et qui sinuait de façon assez aléatoire. J'ai compris qu'il traçait notre propre route.

-Et oui, ai-je commenté, on a déjà fait un bon bout de chemin, hein ? Mais il nous reste encore pas mal d'endroits à explorer...

-Je t'arrête de suite, m'a dit Christopher en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je suis absolument en-chan-té de voir que le général Davidos s'est trouvé un super parc-aventure géant, mais on jouera à Indiana Jones plus tard, d'accord ? On a UN PEU des problèmes légèrement plus préoccupants à gérer pour l'instant, tu crois pas ? Genre une bande de crétins à mitraillette ou un psychopathe déivore !

J'ai largement souri. Oui, en effet, on avait une mission. Mais plus tard, quand nous l'aurions accomplie, j'explorerais Everworld. Ce monde était loin d'avoir révélé tous ses dangers, et un jour, je les braverais.

Everworld. Un monde terrifiant. Passionnant. Imprévisible.

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que je m'y plaisais !


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoici !

Aeris : T'en fais pas, ils sont doués, nos héros, et à coeur vaillant rien d'impossible ! ;)

Myli: Diantre, Chris en danseur Bollywoodien ? Oulalalala ! ( Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait songer à une pareille image dans ce chapitre ? XD ) Vrai que ce serait cocasse ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

Vys : Bon sang, tu lis dans mes pensées, ou quoi ?! J'ai hésité à mettre en note de fin que c'était la fin de la première partie racontée par David. (Je trouve sa dernière phrase très conclusive, j'suis fière de moi, tiens. )Ya pas à dire, tu es bien synchrone, toi ! En fait, je vais faire 4 chapitres par personnage, puis on recommence, avec à chaque changement, une articulation importante de l'histoire. Comme ça on alterne. :) Pour ce qui est du dieu qu'il est inutile que nous nommions (ahem), il va encore avoir un sacré rôle (et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire, si ? ;) ) ! Et concernant la romance, je resterai coite. Non mais ! :D

Sur ce, la suite !

--------------

-Ooooh, alors comme ça on en a après les pauvres gentils petits n'écureuils ?

-La ferme, Chris. Je dis juste que je serais extrêmement énervée si ces satanées bestioles s'avisaient de piquer nos provisions comme elles l'ont fait la dernière fois.

-Te fâche pas, April, c'est vrai que c'est vicieux, ces petites bêtes... Et puis avec leur regard en coin, tout mesquin, brrr ! J'en ai la chair de poule, tiens, regarde.

-La ferme, Chris, a fait Jalil d'une voix lasse.

Je lui ai tiré la langue avec toute l'élégance et le savoir-vivre dont j'étais capable.

Nous étions trois, perchés sur des tabourets, à tenter avec plus ou moins de réussite de remplir nos sacs de provision. ( April se battait depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure contre un placard récalcitrant, qui de toute évidence, ne voulait pas lui laisser ses patates. C'est mesquin, un placard.)

Et nous étions en train d'avoir des mots sur ce que nous pouvions emmener en voyage ou pas.

Jalil s'était à moitié fait assommer avec une poêle, par une rouquine un peu sur les nerfs, quand il avait eu l'impudence de suggérer des oeufs, denrée périssable et cassable s'il en est.

Et maintenant, nous devions inclure dans l'équation les méchants écureuils qui ne manqueraient pas d'essayer de nous pickpocketter.

Une verveine pour la rouquine du tabouret un, s'il vous plaît !

-Faut aussi zapper les pommes, ai-je fait remarquer. Au cas où on tombe sur des sangliers parlants, en plus des écureuils.

-Que les sangliers se les farcissent où je pense, les pommes, a répliqué April avec humeur en secouant le placard comme un prunier. Ils auront pas mes fruits !

Jalil a grimacé et s'est précautionneusement tourné vers elle, veillant à ne pas glisser de son tabouret.

-C'est moi ou la pénurie de verdure te rend nerveuse, April ? a t-il remarqué prudemment.

-C'est pas toi, a confirmé April. Je suis en manque. On prend des pommes, et si on croise un sanglier, il passe au gril, pigé ?

-Pigé, ai-je gloussé en attrapant simultanément trois sacs de toile, avec l'habileté d'un jongleur de cirque, avant de glisser et de tomber par terre, avec la grâce d'un manchot canadien.

Classe en toutes circonstances, le Christopher. Merci, merci, public.

April a soupiré, et m'a pris les sacs d'une main, m'aidant à me relever de l'autre, et redressant mon tabouret d'un coup d'orteil. Merde, elle était plus douée que moi, comme acrobate.

J'ai décidé, jaloux, que ma carrière dans le cirque s'arrêterait là.

-Sans doute âcres, acides et véreuses, a commenté la cuistot-en-chef en jetant un oeil dans les sacs de pommes, mais un fruit véreux vaut mieux que pas de fruit du tout.

-Sûr, ai-je machinalement blagué, ça fait la viande.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai évité le coup de poêle que de justesse. Jalil a ricané.

-Bon, tu t'en sors, avec ton placard ? ai-je demandé pour distraire la tornade rousse.

-Ah oui, les patates, s'est-elle souvenue. Bon.

Elle a recommencé à s'acharner comme une damnée sur la porte, tandis que Jalil et moi la regardions, hébétés. Note personnelle : ne jamais, jamais énerver une April en manque de légumes.

Elle grognait un chapelet de jurons particulièrement bien sentis quand soudain, j'ai eu un éclair de génie.

-April ?

-Hmmm ? Saloperie, tu vas t'ouvrir oui ? Bon sang de...

-Je crois que c'est une porte coulissante.

Une heure après, nous sortions des cuisines de KarnAcier, un sac de mangeaille sur le dos, tels les mulets que l'on pousse à travers les chemins de montagne. Je me suis surpris à éprouver de la peine pour ces pauvres bêtes, tandis que notre bien-aimée dictatrice rousse nous faisait suer sang et eau, à Jalil et à moi.

Ben oui, deux sacs de bouffe, trois personnes, dont deux couillons et une furie.

Qui porte, à votre avis ?

Jalil a eu beau dire "c'est normal d'être galant", il savait comme moi que nous aurions été proprement étripés, si l'un de nous s'était avisé de laisser le fardeau à la damoiselle.

J'ai soudain eu hâte qu'elle se trouve un bout de laitue à grignoter et qu'elle redevienne pacifiste et gentillette.

-C'est bon, laissez tout ça là, nous a permis la contremaître quand nous sommes arrivés devant sa chambre. Allez vite faire vos sacs, Merlin voudrait partir d'aujourd'hui. Allez, filez !

Nous avons acquiescé et nous nous sommes dépêchés de lui obéir.

-Pff, a fait Jalil une fois la tyran hors de vue, elle est dure, quand elle est sur les nerfs. Bon, je vais voir où en est David, j'ai déjà remballé toutes mes affaires.

-Faut dire que vu l'étendue de nos maigres possessions...ai-je fait remarquer.

Il a approuvé d'un signe fataliste, et s'est éloigné. Je suis entré dans la chambre qui m'avait été attibuée (et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le faste de celle de Merlin, faut-il le préciser ?), et je l'ai parcourue du regard. Des fringues. Deux, trois objets glanés au cours de nos pérégrinations. Un poignard offert par Camulos, le défunt père d'... mari de Goewynne.

David m'avait expliqué une technique très simple pour éviter la déprime : n'y penses pas. Alors n'y pensons pas. Notre départ rapide n'était pas pour m'ennuyer : partir vers de nouvelles aventures me viderait la tête, et surtout, m'empêcherait d'assister au maria... à la cérémonie de demain, pour un prétexte valable. Non, non, nous ne pouvions vraiment pas nous attarder plus, désolés, une affaire urgente nous réclamait. Un bref instant, je me suis demandé si Merlin n'avait justement pas anticipé notre départ pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise à la... cérémonie. J'ai eu un regain d'affection momentané pour le vieux bonhomme. Sacré Merlin.

Et puis, si moi, Christopher le Supra-comique, le bouffon de service, le chauffeur de salle, je tombais dans le trou de la dépression, qui mettrait l'ambiance dans notre troupe de bras cassés, hmm ?

Mon sac (gracieusement offert par un nain plutôt sympa des Grandes Mines) fut vite prêt. Sans un regard en arrière, j'ai fermé la porte, et je me suis dirigé vers l'antre des opérations, le sanctuaire des héros, j'ai nommé... la piaule du Vieux Machin, alias Merlin le Magnifique.

J'y ai trouvé Jalil en grande discussion avec Merlin et Balder sur l'itinéraire, et David à-moitié endormi dans un fauteuil.

Je n'ai pas pu résister.

-C'est l'heuuuure, lui ai-je beuglé à l'oreille, tu vas être en retard ! Debout, là-dedans !

Sa tête valait le détour. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai frôlé une mort douloureuse administrée par un équipier. Quel manque d'humour, vraiment.

-Il n'a pas tort, m'a soutenu Balder, pas de repos pour les braves !

Je lui ai adressé un sourire rayonnant, auquel il a répondu par un clin d'oeil. Il était plutôt cool, en fait, malgré sa dégaine de super-héros prêt à vous aplatir comme une crêpe sous sa tonne de muscle si jamais il trébuche.

-Merci bien, au revoir, avons-nous soudain entendu en provenance du couloir.

April a alors fait irruption, accompagnée par deux nains plutôt grognons qui ployaient sous le poids de notre nourriture.

J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'on leur avait un peu forcé la main. Le sourire féroce que notre rouquine leur adressa en guise de remerciements me confirma dans mon hypothèse.

Les nains ont déposé leur fardeau sous le regard obligeant d'April, avant de partir en grommelant dans leur (longue) barbe.

-Et merci du fond du coeur ! leur a t-elle lancé avec un sourire hypocrite.

Hahaha. Finalement, la Dark "je-suis-en-manque-de-verdure-et-ça-me-fout-en-rogne"April n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Elle était devenue, semblait-il, très acariâtre à l'égard des mangeurs de viande et de patates. Pauvres nains. Hahaha.

-Oh, tiens, j'y pense, a soudain fait David, l'air parfaitement réveillé(tu m'étonnes !), il nous faut de la nourriture !

April a poussé un soupir exaspéré.

-Et ça, à ton avis, c'est quoi ?

-Ah ? C'est pas tes sacs persos, ça ? Ils sont où les tiens ?

Han. Fatale erreur que de jouer au con avec une rouquine énervée. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si réveillé que ça.

-Tu m'as souvent vue me balader dans Everworld avec vingt kilos de fringues ? a grondé April d'une voix dangereuse.

-Ben, a fait David mal à l'aise en se tortillant sur son siège à la recherche d'une excuse, les filles...

Heureusement qu'April n'avait plus de poêle sous la main.

Notre bien-aimé général s'est contenté de s'aplatir sur son siège sous son regard furibard. Balder, lui, a rigolé.

-Donc vous y avez pensé, c'est bien, a tenté de rattraper David. On aura assez, là, oui ?

-Aucune idée, a fait April, calmée. C'est surtout une réserve au cas où on trouverait rien à manger pendant le voyage. Je préfère vivoter au maximum comme on l'a toujours fait, on sait jamais.

-Tu veux dire, a fait Jalil d'une voix criarde, qu'on va devoir se trimballer ça jusqu'à ce qu'on en aie besoin ?!

-Ben oui, a t-elle répondu comme s'il s'agissait d'une pure évidence.

Nous avons glapi en choeur au souvenir de la peine avec laquelle nous les avions seulement transbahutés sur quelques centaines de mètres.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? a fait une voix familière derrière moi.

Loki venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'air perplexe devant nos piaillements. Je me suis senti un peu ridicule, mais après tout, c'est bien une des rares choses dans ce pays de dingues qui ne tue pas- et heureusement pour moi.

-Elle veut qu'on se trimballe ça jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! a couiné Jalil en pointant April puis les sacs d'un index accusateur.

Loki s'est marré. L'enfoiré.

-------------------

Je poste juste un ajout, quelques semaines plus tard, pour préciser que je suis en vacances avec un accès très limité à Internet. Le chapitre 6 n'étant pas fini, je ne peux pas poster la suite, mais le 7 et le 9 sont déjà écrits et j'ai un plan précis en tête pour l'histoire. Je remercie donc tous les revieweurs d'être venus lire, et d'être aussi enthousiastes, ça me va droit au coeur. :D A bientôt tout le monde, bonnes vacances, à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

I'm... baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !

Je vous fais toutes mes plus plates excuses de vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ça fait aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. On devrait retrouver un rythme un chapitre/semaine, normalement, maintenant que jai réussi à enchaîner la suite. Oui, je disgresse un peu, mais j'explique, je suis en prépa maintenant, et c'est méga dur de trouver une inspiration construite avec tout ce stress. Alors, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment vous voyez les choses, mais en fait cette suite va être longue. Très longue. J'ai déjà le plan détaillé, quelques chapitres plus tardifs de rédigés; et en fait, je crois bien qu'il y aura deux « volumes » (trente-deux chapitres déjà pour le premier :) ). Lola, Ka-cendres (j'adore ton pseudo au fait), Endless : merci, merci, merci de nous avoir rejoint (oui, nous, j'estime que Vys, Aeris et myli participent autant de cette fic que moi ), j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire !

Vys, Aeris, myli, justement : un gros bisou à toutes les trois pour continuer à suivre et être aussi encourageantes. :D

Rien : je suis flattée. Vraiment. Et oui, oui, mille fois oui, le titre a à voir avec ça. Clap, clap !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement sur les collines de Karn (j'étais assez épaté par l'extrême originalité des nains en ce qui concernait les noms; KarnAcier, Karnegie, plaines Karn... Karn-age, oui), jaunissant peu à peu un ciel déjà embourbé de nuages. Très lentement. Trop lentement

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Christopher, cesse de ronchonner.

J'ai pesté une dernière fois pour la forme, et je me suis relevé péniblement. Contrairement au soleil, nous étions levés depuis déjà un sacré bout de temps.

Et cheminer dans le noir sur des sentiers bien boueux, bien détrempés par le climat du mer-veil-leux pays nanique, ça ne se fait pas sans incidents.

-Aussi, si les autochtones prenaient un peu plus soin de ces foutus chemins, au lieu de glander toute la journée bien au chaud, à l'intérieur, à l'abri de la pluie...

April a soupiré et m'a ignoré. Pas David.

-Arrête de faire ton petit con, Chris. C'est pas le moment, tu vois. On a une longue journée de route à tenir, et on peut pas vraiment se permettre de s'afficher devant eux.

Il a pointé du menton les « eux » en question. Thor et Balder menaient notre petite équipée, devisant gaiement; Loki venait après eux, un peu à l'écart-comme souvent. Derrière nous, Merlin et Odin fermaient la marche.

April et moi, pour mon malheur, avions à peu près la même cadence. Par fierté bêtement masculine, je m'étais interdit de ralentir, de sorte que j'étais obligé de subir ses remontrances, dès que mes maugréments devenaient un peu trop salés pour ses chastes oreilles.

Jalil avançait à un rythme infernal au côté des deux dieux de tête, au grand dam de David, qui, épuisé, s'était résolu à rester avec nous deux.

Je l'ai dévisagé pendant un moment. Pas évident à faire quand on grimpe une côte et que regarder devant soi est une condition _sine qua none_ pour éviter le rétamage.

-Et de cinq ! a fait April hilare, quand un raidillon un peu sec me fit de nouveau basculer les quatre fers en l'air.

-Va te faire, lui ai-je élégamment répondu. Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, jamais avant le mariage, hein ?

Je lui ai décoché une odieuse grimace, qu'elle a ignoré d'un air méprisant. David a semblé vouloir prendre sa défense, mais elle l'en a dissuadé d'un signe de main las.

Intérieurement, je l'ai admis. J'étais ronchon.

De toute façon, me tirer du lit à quatre heures du mat' pour partir varapper sous un crachin continuel dans des chemins plus sinueux qu'une traînée de bave d'escargot, ça n'a jamais été un bon moyen de me mettre d'humeur joviale. Même si m'éloigner au plus vite du pays des nains ne me déplaisait pas et que la perspective de vacances diplomatiques en Inde était assez réjouissante. Salut, on est avec « eux ». Cool, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous offrir un bon p'tit dej' et un massage pendant qu'on parle des détails barbants avec « eux » ?

Je rêvais éveillé, me suis-je quand même dit. Comme si le général Davidos, l'expert géopolitique et Miss Féministe allaient accepter de laisser le flambeau aux gens qualifiés.

C'était de la mauvaise foi pure et dure, je m'en rendais bien compte -on avait choisi ce pays de dingues, ce n'était pas pour rester à l'écart des trucs intéressants... et puis doués comme ils étaient, les dieux, on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge, si on leur refilait complètement le bébé.

Mais bon, j'étais ronchon. Alors je ronchonnais.

Et en plus, j'avais mal aux pieds.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés un moment lorsque nous avons atteint le sommet de la Colline Grise, ainsi nommée parce que -étonnant- des plaques de roche y font des tâches grises. Supra-original, comme je l'ai déjà dit. J'ai cru un moment que nous allions faire une pause, et je me suis senti soulagé; malgré tout, la fatigue due à un réveil très matinal, combinée à cette rando effrénée et humide, commençait à se faire sentir. J'y ai cru.

Mais c'était juste le temps nécessaire à Odin d'indiquer à Thor, Balder et Jalil, qui gambadaient toujours joyeusement devant, l'itinéraire à travers les plaines qui s'étendaient devant nous. J'ai failli grommeler quelque chose de pas très poli au sujet des contremaîtres d'esclaves, des nuits courtes et des ampoules aux pieds, puis je me suis souvenu, d'une, que j'étais censé être un homme, et de deux, que ce type était capable de me transformer en paire de chaussures d'un semi-claquement de doigts.

Je me suis donc tu. (Ô miracle.)

April et David sont restés un moment en arrière, discutant de je-ne-sais-quoi avec Merlin et Odin. Toujours boudeur, je les ai donc semés, et me suis retrouvé à cheminer à côté de Loki. J'ai hésité à engager la conversation, mais je me suis abstenu. Le silence n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, et pour être honnête, le mutisme me convenait très bien à moi aussi.

Au fil de la route, j'ai commencé à m'ennuyer ferme. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'idées de rouspétance, et à cause de la fatigue, je ne me sentais plus de dénigrer tout ce qui pouvait me venir en tête, à fortiori au sujet du pays des nains. J'ai essayé de m'intéresser au paysage, mais j'avais du mal à me passionner pour les collines régulières et mitées qui formaient l'essentiel de l'environnement. Parler ne me disait rien. Chanter, encore moins. Je me suis mis à rêvasser tranquillement, pensant au début aux Hindous, à l'Olympe et aux Indiens, puis à l'Ancien Monde. Et soudain éclair de génie.

Neuf compagnons cheminant avec peines à travers mains obstacles pour chasser des terres bénies un grand Vilain pas beau. On était en plein remake du seigneur des Anneaux, pardi. Et je jouais dedans ! Mais quel rôle ?

Merlin, pour des raisons évidentes, était le vieux Gandalf. La barbe, les pouvoirs, les tours de prestidigitateur, la sagesse inhérente aux vieux croûtons...

J'ai hésité un instant, mais j'ai fini par associer Odin et Aragorn. Même sang plus ou moins royal, même souci de sauver leur peuple, et puis les épreuves traversées avant de (re)trouver le trône. Restait à savoir si le vieux dieu s'était lui aussi dégoté une copine elfique. J'ai souri à cette pensée.

Balder et Thor, les inséparables, étaient Legolas et Gimli, bien qu'ils n'aient somme toute que peu de caractères communs avec le nain et l'elfe. Leur amour du combat, leur compétition guerrière, leur amitié. Restait donc Boromir pour Loki. Solitaire, un peu marginal, avide de pouvoir mais pas forcément mauvais. Je me suis demandé ce qu'aurait pensé le dieu s'il avait lu mes pensées à ce moment-là.

J'ai ensuite fait la grimace. Pour les quatre immigrés que nous faisions avec April, Jalil et David, restaient les quatre Hobbits. Ça collait peu. Quoique. Un peu crétins, venant d'un pays sans grand chose à voir avec la guerre dans laquelle ils se retrouvent impliqués, et ceci par accident... Hmm, si, ça marchait, en fin de compte.

David, le sérieux David, obsédé par l'honneur et le sens du devoir, faisait un Frodon convaincant.

J'ai prié très fort pour que l'on n'ait jamais à lui mettre un anneau maléfique dans les pattes, parce que vu la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était entiché de sa sorcière, on le retrouverait à susurrer des mots doux à sa bague en moins de trois minutes.

Il y avait donc encore à répartir le duo de comiques et le fidèle jardinier. Difficile à établir. Je me plaçais sans problème dans le rôle d'Effet Comique numéro 1, mais pour départager April et Jalil...

Quoique. April étant végétarienne, le rôle de jardinier lui collait à merveille. Ce qui signifiait que c'était elle, la suiveuse loyale de David. Seigneur, ai-je songé, fais que jamais elle ne découvre quel rôle je lui ai attribué. Elle me tuerait. C'est plutôt un rôle de méchante qu'il lui aurait fallu, en fait. April en Orque, ou en Nazgûl.

J'ai ricané silencieusement.

C'était mesquin, mais qu'est-ce que ça défoulait.

Ce jeu m'a ramené à des souvenirs de l'Ancien Monde. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je l'avais quitté. Il nous était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises, à des amis et à moi, de comparer les filles de la classe aux actrices des séries que nous regardions. Oui, Clarence a un faux air de Monica, je trouve aussi. Tu crois qu'elle porte aussi des jarretières léopard ? Hé, Clarence !

Les années de lycée.

Je comprenais pourquoi beaucoup de gens disaient que ces beaux moments semblaient loin derrière. Très, très loin, dans mon cas. Une autre dimension. Je me suis brièvement demandé, toujours dans mon petit jeu mental, qui auraient été nos nouveaux compagnons dans mon lycée.

Odin avait la classe, la prestance et la voix profonde d'un proviseur. Il aurait été à l'écoute de ses élèves, prêt à les aider s'ils avaient eu des problèmes, mais pas naïf non plus. Merlin aurait fait un parfait prof de chimie, type savant fou tout excité à l'idée de faire des expériences et des mélanges bizarres.

Étrangement, je voyais plus Thor comme un pion qu'un élève. Le genre sympa, avec qui on put rigoler, mais capable de faire réaliser un vol plané à quiconque le chercherait. Balder aurait été l'étudiant modèle au sourire craquant, celui à qui on va demander un coup de main en maths et qui n'aura jamais l'ai ridicule en offrant une fleur à une fille. Loki, enfin, aurait été le bad boy énervant qu'on trouve dans tous les lycées, au négligé terriblement classe et impossible à imiter, hautain, haï de tous les mecs et adulé de toutes les filles. J'aurais bien aimé les connaître dans une autre dimension, en fait. Ils auraient certainement changé ma vie de lycéen.

J'en étais là de rêveries nostalgiques lorsque, porté par le vent, nous est parvenu un son de cloche. Je me suis figé sur place. Les autres se sont tournés vers moi, l'air plus ou moins gênés ou compatissants.

J'ai serré les dents, et je me suis remis en marche, l'esprit vide de toute autre préoccupation que le martèlement régulier de mes pieds sur le sol.

Longtemps après que le carillon nuptial ait fini de retentir, sa mélodie funèbrement joviale a continué de vibrer en moi, rythmant les battements de mon cœur ainsi que mes pas, hymne douloureusement éclatant de ma souffrance, et de ma solitude.


	7. Chapter 7

*Dans une nuit glaciale enveloppant de brume un cimetière lugubre, sous les cris des corneilles, une main jaillit soudain du sol*

Raaaaah !

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore. Et je profite de ma pause-résurrection pour me remettre à cette fic, honteusement délaissée... Je ne sais pas trop comment me faire pardonner. :/ C'est extrêmement impoli de disparaître comme ça, au moment précis-en plus ! - où je pensais pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus régulier. Vys, j'ai failli me fracasser la tête contre le mur quand j'ai lu ta review (j'ai « juste » loupé ça de 6 mois, c'est grave ? ). Vraiment, désolée, désolée, désolée...

En plus, je viens de me rendre compte que les chapitres que j'écris sont assez courts, dans cette fic; c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule de ma part. :/ Je n'ai plus qu'à vous reconquérir, bien fait pour moi. En attendant, je poste quand même les deux derniers chapitres du premier cycle de Chris, et après... ha, après, ça sera plus facile, ce sera le cycle d'April et là, j'ai déjà écrit des choses, et on touche enfin aux trucs intéressants. :) Bref, j'espère sans trop y croire que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Nous avons continué à marcher pendant un moment, Loki et moi, silencieux, les autres bavassant gaiement derrière nous. J'avais décidé d'envoyer au diable la technique « pense-z-y-pas » de David, et je me morfondais avec violence sur ce qu'Etain et moi aurions pu être.

Etain et moi.

Moi et Etain.

Mon Etain, à moi.

La somptueuse, pulpeuse, adorable femme dont j'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux. Au fil de mes divagations, j'ai commencé à perdre la notion de séparation entre Everworld et l'Ancien Monde. Je me disais que si je me promenais avec elle, plus jamais je ne me retournerais en levant le pouce sur les bimbos qui flânaient devant le centre commercial de Chicago, comme je le faisais avec mec anciennes copines pour les rendre jalouses. Je l'aurais présentée à ma mère; elles se seraient tout de suite adorées, et mon frangin aurait tiré une de ces tronches en lui ouvrant la porte ! Goëwynne aurait fini par se détendre avec moi, et un jour, nos familles se seraient rencontrées. J'imaginais bien mon alcoolique de père tenter un baisemain à la reine elfique sous la surveillance d'un de ses gardes-fées. Et ensuite, on se serait mariés. Elle aurait eu une longue robe blanche accentuant encore le contraste entre sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux flamboyants. Et...

-Chris ! Hé, Chris !

J'ai atterri brutalement, et j'ai constaté, surpris, que j'étais tout seul à avancer. Les autres s'étaient assis sur des rochers, en train de débuter un dîner frugal, et Merlin essayait d'allumer un feu au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Feignant le naturel le plus total, j'ai effectué une pirouette pour faire demi-tour, et je me suis dirigé vers un rocher libre avec un air innocent.

-Ben alors, tu dors ? m'a demandé Jalil avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui ai répondu, avec une élégance indescriptible, par la pire grimace de mon répertoire. Il m'en a décochée une plus laide encore.

Mince, je ne la connaissais pas, celle-là.

April a levé les yeux au ciel, mais je l'ai vue retenir un sourire.

-On continuera demain, m'a t-elle magnanimement expliqué. On arrive dans des terres pas très accueillantes, et c'est mal vu de s'y balader la nuit.

J'allais rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais par prudence, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au ciel avant.

Bon sang, il faisait déjà nuit ?!

Autant pour ma réplique cinglante.

David a du remarquer mon air surpris, car il a gloussé en secouant la tête.

-Tu ressembles à un pigeon, quand tu fais ça, ai-je machinalement commenté.

Il a immédiatement perdu son sourire. Ha.

J'ai vu Balder masquer un sourire derrière sa main puissante. Je semblais souvent l'amuser. Tant mieux, je l'aimais bien. Toutefois, en un éclair, une pensée désagréable m'a traversé la tête : je me suis vu, avec une précision déconcertante, déguisé en Arlequin à clochettes, en train de faire des cabrioles devant le gratin du panthéon Nordique. J'ai grimacé. Amuser un dieu, ça pouvait être risqué. Ces types n'avaient pas le sens de la demi-mesure. J'étais rarement difficile concernant les emplois qu'on m'offrait, débrouillardise oblige, mais j'avais encore une dignité. Je me suis rapidement imaginé la scène :

« -Hé, Christopher, tu es plutôt marrant comme mortel. Ça te dit de passer le restant de tes jours à jouer le clown devant la cour d'Odin ? Sinon, je peux aussi t'envoyer vérifier que la voûte céleste en est une, d'un bon coup de marteau. Ça marche ? »

Bon, et bien j'allais y aller doucement sur les blagues. M'instaurer un quota, peut-être ?

-Chris, le monsieur te parle, a fait David avec un air ironique, désignant du menton Jalil.

-Rrrourrourrrou, ai-je fait en imitant les gestes qu'il faisait avec la tête.

Raaah, mais c'était tellement difficile de résister !

April a brièvement éclaté de rire. David a pris une jolie teinte écarlate. Et, fait surprenant, j'ai vu Loki sourire.

Wouaaoh. Pas de doute, à ce niveau-là, j'étais surpuissant. J'étais l'Archange Rigolard, descendu s'incarner sur la terre pour guider les esprits perdus vers la Lumière.

Prosternez-vous, mortels et dieux de tout poil, je suis votre Sauveur.

Ébloui de mon illumination, j'ai tout de même daigné me tourner vers Jalil. Que voulez-vous, on est modeste ou on ne l'est pas.

-Tu disais, _monsieur_ ?

-Que tu m'avais l'air bien crevé, que tu devrais dégager ton sac de derrière ton dos avant qu'il ne soit plus rempli que de miettes agonisantes, et que s'il-te-plaît, tu serais aimable de me passer l'eau, a patiemment répondu Jalil.

-Crève en silence, lui ai-je rétorqué.

Je lui ai tout de même passé l'eau. Et j'ai posé mon sac à côté de moi, et vérifié que je n'avais pas bousillé les provisions (pas que ça me dérangeait tant que ça, une fois dans l'estomac ça revenait au même, mais certaine rouquine m'aurait probablement pendu avec mes tripes si j'avais écrasé les fruits).

Ce qu'il m'énervait, à toujours avoir raison.

-Jalil a raison, a doucement dit Merlin. (Qu'est-ce que je disais !) Vous devriez vous reposer, la journée de demain sera longue et éprouvante.

-On n'arrange pas de tours de garde ? a demandé David, réprimant un bâillement.

Thor et Balder ont secoué la tête.

-Pas besoin, a fait le premier de sa voix grave.

-Seuls les mortels ont régulièrement besoin de repos, a ajouté le second.

J'ai reposé le pain (rassis) que j'avais commencé à grignoter, et je me suis confortablement (ou presque) adossé à mon rocher.

-Hé, David, ai-je fait à voix haute tout en feignant un air de conspirateur, c'est moi ou il nous prend pour des femmelettes, le monsieur ?

David a hésité un moment, puis il a semblé décider de ne pas m'en vouloir, et il a acquiescé avec une grimace soucieuse.

-C'est pas toi, m'a t-il répondu, jetant un œil amusé aux deux dieux.

Ceux-ci ont souri, visiblement peu dupes. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil une expression malicieuse passer sur le visage de Loki, si vite que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien vu.

-C'est surtout pour les femmes que mes confrères s'inquiètent, a t-il commenté d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne. Nous savons bien qu'aucun homme ici n'a besoin de repos.

April, allongée sur son tapis de sol et enroulée dans sa couverture, a répondu sans relever la tête :

-Je vous prends tous les huit en même temps quand vous voulez, et d'une seule main encore !

J'ai rigolé, puis je lui ai tapé sur l'épaule.

-Fais gaffe au vocabulaire que tu emploies, ma grande. La plupart d'entre nous seraient sans doute en-chan-tés que tu nous prennes, même d'une seule main.

J'ai conclu mon propos par un clin d'œil grivois.

David m'a fixé d'un air incrédule, mais les dieux Nordiques semblaient particulièrement amusés par ma remarque. Oups. J'espérais juste que je ne venais pas de leur donner des idées.

-Dans tes rêves, espèce de singe en rut, m'a répliqué April, un air indigné peint sur son visage fin.

Je l'ai détaillée alors qu'elle se retournait pour dormir. Une peau pâle au grain soyeux, des cheveux longs et flamboyants malgré leur emmêlement avancé, des yeux ensorcelants, un corps fin et fuselé sous sa tenue hétéroclite...

Hmm.

Note à moi-même : éviter les remarques trop paillardes quand les Nordiques étaient dans le coin. Eux risquaient de s'arrêter au premier degré, et je doutais qu'il fassent grand cas de la chasteté de notre rouquine adorée.

J'ai mangé assez peu (chose rare), l'estomac encore noué par les évènements de la journée. Une fois ma pomme finie, j'ai envoyé au diable les règles de convenance, et jeté mon trognon par-dessus mon épaule. Il a rebondi contre un rocher, et est revenu rouler près de moi. De guerre lasse, je l'ai regardé méchamment, avant de décider, dans ma grande mansuétude, que non, je ne me battrai pas contre un trognon de pomme.

J'ai balayé du regard notre équipe de bras cassés. Odin et Merlin devisaient à voix basse. J'ai tendu l'oreille, espérant quelque ragot croustillant, mais quand j'ai entendu « Kali », j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient probablement « seulement » de leurs problèmes respectifs avec les Hindous. Et même si en savoir plus à ce sujet m'aurait sans doute intéressé, j'étais trop fatigué pour supporter une conversation géopolitique.

Et en plus, mes pieds me faisaient un mal de chien.

Ça allait être sympa, demain, la crapahute dans la forêt qu'on entr'apercevait à l'horizon. J'ai bougonné intérieurement, puis repris mon observation, attendant que le sommeil me gagne. Thor et Balder étaient installés de part et d'autre de Jalil, et le félicitaient à grandes claques dans le dos du rythme infernal auquel il avait marché toute la journée. Je l'ai vu grimacer et manquer de recracher son eau à une tape un peu trop forte. Amusé, je l'ai fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque, puis j'ai levé le pouce dans sa direction. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon évidente marque de compassion. Le rustre. A leur droite, David était adossé contre son rocher, les yeux mi-clos, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il dodelinait légèrement de la tête, somnolant visiblement. Par pure mesquinerie, je lui ai lancé mon trognon de pomme, ce qui l'a brusquement réveillé. Je lui ai offert mon plus beau sourire en réponse à son regard noir à la John Wayne, et j'ai esquivé le fruit lorsqu'il me l'a renvoyé.

Je me sentais mieux, d'un coup. Dingue, l'effet qu'enquiquiner le Général Davidos pouvait avoir sur mon moral.

Loki, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait rejoint notre fine équipe, était seul. Assis un peu à l'écart des autres Nordiques, il contemplait les étoiles, les genoux repliés contre lui. Ce type commençait à m'intriguer. En présence de ses confrères, il semblait perdre toute la morgue qu'il avait montré lors de nos précédents rencontres. D'accord, il avait tué Balder, emprisonné et torturé Odin pendant je ne sais pas combien de siècles, mais la froideur qui régnait entre eux avait l'air de dépasser ça. Ce n'était même pas Odin, avec qui la tension se faisait le plus ressentir (et pourtant, il me semblait que si quelqu'un était à plaindre, c'était bien le Vieux Bonhomme). Je me suis brièvement demandé pourquoi il en était venu à tuer le dieu, bien en forme aujourd'hui, qui souriait à Jalil de toutes ses dents. Enfin, de toute façon, être Méchant d'un panthéon, ça ne devait pas être facile à gérer pour avoir des relations sociales... Finalement, j'ai haussé les épaules.

Comme disait l'autre, « chacun sa merde ». Au moins, lui, c'était un dieu, avec des vrais pouvoirs, pas un Hobbit catapulté dans un monde de dingue pour y faire régner l'Amour et la Rigolade.

Oui, ma compassion avait ses limites. Surtout quand j'avais mal aux pieds.

Bon sang, c'était pas possible, je devais avoir des ampoules énormes.

« Dors, Chris », me suis-je ordonné. « Pionce, crétin, tu vas être une loque demain. » J'ai gigoté contre mon rocher, essayant de trouver une position confortable (ou du moins, où je n'aurais pas une saloperie de caillou pointu enfoncé entre les omoplates). David s'était endormi, lui.

J'ai finalement posé mon regard sur April. Je ne le lui avouerais jamais, bien sûr, mais je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle avait des convictions fermes d'Américaine du XXIe siècle, et un tempérament aussi enflammé que sa chevelure. Jamais elle ne pourrait coller au moule de la femme Everworldienne, c'était évident. Mais je ne la voyais franchement pas finir vieille fille; il y aurait forcément quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'Everworld, avec qui elle finirait. Mais qui ? Le souvenir d'un ange à la chevelure satinée m'a traversé brièvement l'esprit, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je me faisais sans doute du souci pour rien. Il y avait aussi des gens bien, dans ce monde de dingues. April trouverait quelqu'un qui la méritait. J'ai souri. N'importe qui, qui elle voulait, du moment que j'étais là pour voir notre rouquine explosive et féministe se caser avec un Everworldien. Je me suis soudain rendu compte que l'idée qu'elle finisse avec l'un d'entre nous, un des Hobbits, m'était inconcevable. Nous nous connaissions trop. Quoique... April et Jalil, c'était peut-être possible.

J'ai prié pour que cela n'arrive pas. Par pur égoïsme : qu'est-ce que ce serait banal ! Et pas drôle !

Même pas honteux de ma mesquinerie, j'ai commencé à sentir le sommeil, doucement. Des sons me parvenaient de l'intérieur de ma tête, dépourvus de sens, et sitôt que je pensais à quelque chose, je l'oubliais. Une réflexion m'a brusquement traversé l'esprit, avant de s'évanouir.

April respirait trop fort pour être en train de dormir.

Elle faisait semblant.

Pourquoi ?

A quoi je pensais, déjà ?

Chouette, je dormais.


End file.
